


Restoration Blues

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, idw - Freeform, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Exhausted from the ongoing battle against the Metal Virus, Sonic has an intimate encounter with someone very special to him.Takes place between IDW Sonic issues 20 and 21.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Restoration Blues

Sonic plopped down onto a cold, hard metal bench in an isolated storage room at Restoration HQ and exhaled a long sigh. It took all the willpower he had to prevent himself from closing his eyes and dozing off where he sat. 

The blue hedgehog was beyond exhausted. He, alongside the rest of the Restoration, had been battling the Zombot plague wrought by Dr. Eggman for days on end. Ever since he had become infected while scouting Eggman’s old base with Amy, he had not had a chance to sleep. Not just because he was too busy, but also because sleeping would spell the end for him as well as the entire Restoration. Unless he continued to move without stopping, the virus would spread through his body and quickly consume him. Before he knew what had happened, he’d be a mindless Zombot just like so many others. 

Still, he needed a break. Just a quick one. His body was approaching it’s limit, and despite being the fastest thing alive, he needed to slow down and catch his breath. Especially after losing important teammates and friends to the plague. 

There was a rustle nearby. Sonic perked up, his senses on alert. This was a pretty secluded area of the facility. People rarely came this way unless there was a recent shipment, which he knew there wasn't. He stood still as a statue, hoping that he could figure out who was with him before it turned out to be an enemy spy and was too late.

“Argh!” a familiar, high-pitched voice rang out. “So many casualties… this…”

There was a whimper, followed by light sobs. Sonic felt his heart drop.

Although the voice was just above a whisper, he knew right off the bat who it belonged to. There was no way he would fail to recognize a voice that sweet. The voice of someone he loved more than anyone else. 

“Amy?” he called out through the piles of crates and boxes around them. Instantly, the crying stopped. 

“Sonic?” the voice hesitantly replied. Her voice was shaky, as if she was only barely holding back tears. 

A moment later, Amy Rose, leader of the Resistance, emerged from between two stacks of crates. When she saw Sonic, her expression instantly brightened up. The tear streaks on her rose-tinted cheeks did not go unnoticed by him. 

The blue hedgehog stood up and approached her slowly. She was smiling, but Sonic could see in her eyes that it was fake. 

“What are you doing here, Ames?” he asked once he was close enough. 

Amy wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “I always come here when I’m stressed out. It’s kind of a private place where I can just cry my frustrations away and let it all out. Or, it was.”

Sonic scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Sonic,” Amy replied, shaking her head with a smile that Sonic could now tell was genuine. “I’m actually really happy you’re here.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sonic replied, glancing around the room awkwardly. “Um, how are you doing?”

Amy’s gaze became downcast. Before Sonic knew it, the tears were flowing freely again. Sonic wished more than anything that he could pull her into a tight hug and tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn’t. He would not risk infecting Amy by touching her. Without her, not only would the Restoration fall, but he would too. Losing her was something out of a nightmare for him. 

“So many losses,” she whimpered amid sobs and gasps. “We’ve lost so many friends, teammates, and innocent people.”

Sonic felt a pang in his chest. He knew exactly to whom she was referring. Amy was never particularly close with Charmy or Shadow, but he knew that she was taking their loss really hard. He was too. 

Sonic let out another deep breath. “I’d expect Shadow to charge headlong into battle like that and get infected. That’s so like him. But Charmy… poor kid. I didn’t think he was the type to disobey a direct order from Vector.”

“You clearly don’t know him well enough, then,” a calm, disembodied voice said from nearby. Amy and Sonic both let out a yelp of surprise as Espio turned visible right beside them. 

“Espio!” Amy exclaimed. “How long have you been here?”

Espio seemed taken aback. “What are you talking about? I’ve been here this whole time.”

Sonic and Amy exchanged a perplexed glance. 

“Charmy may be reckless, sure,” continued the purple ninja, “but that recklessness stems from a bravery and heroism that most of us here couldn’t even begin to grapple with. He may have fallen in battle, but he fell a hero.”

For a moment, Amy could have sworn she saw a tear forming in the corner of Espio’s eye. Before she could bring it up, though, Espio turned around and exited the cargo hold. 

Sonic’s eyes followed him as he left. Espio’s words felt like a knife to his chest. Although he was no Tails, Sonic had come to consider Charmy something of a younger brother. His infection meant the loss of someone dear to him, too. 

Histhoughts were interrupted by a flowery smell in his nose, and a moment later, something soft and warm slamming into him. He looked down to see Amy pressed up against him, her face buried into his chest. 

Sonic’s eyes widened and he immediately raised his arms. 

“Amy!” he cried. “What are you doing? I’m infected! If it spreads to you-”

Amy cut him off. “The infection is localised to your back right now, Sonic. As long as I don’t touch you there, I’ll be fine. Besides… I really need this. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Her voice was trembling. A somber smile spread across Sonic’s face, and he gently lowered his arms around Amy’s shoulders, pulling her close. There was a moment of silence between them, where all they could hear was the sound of each other breathing over the warm feeling of being pressed against one another. For a moment, they were at peace. For a moment, it felt as though the war was a thing of the past and the world was back to normal. For a moment, all they cared about was one another. 

But it was only a moment. 

Amy groaned and pulled herself away from her blue lover, instead taking his hands in hers. Sonic made no move to resist. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever, Sonic,” she sighed. “Just you and me.”

A gentle smile spread across Sonic’s face. “My offer still stands, you know.”

Upon seeing Amy’s confused look, Sonic continued with a wink. “You could always come with me. I meant that when I said it all those months ago. Once this is all over, run away with me. Just the two of us. We’ll go on amazing adventures together, save the world as usual, and never slow down. Same as we always do.”

Amy blushed a beat red. It only took her a moment to compose herself. Instead, she giggled. 

“After all this is over, I think I’d just like to take a nice long nap with you,” Amy told him. “I haven’t slept in days.”

“Hear, hear!” replied Sonic, an enthusiastic grin spreading across his face. 

After a moment of silence, Amy’s gaze became downcast again. 

“But will that ever happen, Sonic?” she asked solemnly. “What if we never get out of this? What if it gets so bad that it can’t get any worse, and then it somehow gets even worse still? What if this destroys us at our core? All the odds are stacked against us… what hope do we really have?”

Without waiting for Amy to continue, Sonic placed a finger on her chin and tilted her head up. A startled surprise was etched onto her face as Sonic leaned in. Before she even had a moment to register what was happening, their lips met. 

That moment felt like it would last forever. It was the moment that Amy had been waiting for since the day she first met Sonic, and the moment Sonic never even realized he wanted until recently. Her lips were soft and warm, despite the ordeal they were going through. Sonic was impressed that she still had time for self-care. Although startled at first, Amy’s eyelids soon slid shut as she fell into what had always been nothing but a blissful reverie for her. 

Eventually, their heads parted. Amy’s eyes didn’t flutter open for a moment as a soft grin spread across her cheeks. 

“There’s always hope, Amy,” Sonic replied softly. “If you stop believing in that good future, it’ll never happen. So keep hoping, and keep believing, for the sake of all of us."

"Sonic..." Amy said. She trailed off. 

Amy gazed at her blue lover, amazed and stricken with passion. There was the one she had always sought after, smiling back at her just like she’d always dreamed.

Silly Sonic, telling her she gives everyone hope when he was the one dishing it out. Amy couldn't help but smile. He was right, of course. So many in the Resistance had come to rely on her, and she would not let them down. She would never give up hope, no matter what. And with Sonic by her side, nothing was too far fetched. 

It still hadn't fully registered that Sonic had kissed her. Was he doing this out of genuine romantic feelings for her, or was it just an act to ease her stress? She had no idea, and frankly it didn’t matter to her either way. She always knew Sonic cared about her, and now she had proof. Her smile melted into a giggle, and her giggle fell into a laugh. Sonic followed suit. Neither was sure why they were laughing at first. It took Amy a moment to realize that it was an outpouring of genuine joy. 

Sonic was being genuine after all. Nothing could have made Amy happier. 

The blue hedgehog reached out his gloved hand and clasped her cheek. He seemed to be surveying her face closely. A look of concern washed over him. 

“Amy, you look awful,” he said bluntly. 

Amy pouted. “Is that any way to talk to a girl you just kissed?”

Sonic took a step back and held his hands in front of him defensively. “N-no, that’s not what I meant! You just look really tired and all! I think you should take a break for a little while. Maybe leave the leadership to Vector or something. Temporarily, of course.”

The pink hedgehog shook her head. “You know I can’t do that, Sonic. The Restoration needs me. And they need you too, so you better start running, buster! We can’t let that Metal Virus spread to the rest of you, can we?”

Amy poked Sonic’s chest and pouted again. Sonic grinned sheepishly. He couldn’t help but think how cute she was when she did that. 

“You know, I’m holding you to that nap,” teased Amy. 

Sonic grinned mischievously. “Believe me, after this, I’ll never turn down the chance for a nap again. I’ve been takin’ sleeping for granted this whole time!”

A light chuckle escaped Amy’s lips. Leave it to Sonic to lighten the mood, even in the bleakest of times. 

“Well, we should get back to work, Sonic,” Amy told him. “The Restoration isn’t gonna lead itself.”

“I should get back to running too,” replied Sonic. “I need to get that data collected for Tails. The world isn’t gonna save itself.”

Despite their words, the two did not part. They simply stood there, holding hands, never wanting to let go ever again. The light of hope that they imbued in one another was second to none. Their hands only wrapped tighter around one another, reluctant to let the moment end. 

“And I should go wake Vector up,” a calm, disembodied voice rang out from nearby. “His sleeping shift is almost over.”

Sonic and Amy yelped and jumped apart as Espio materialized in their midst once again. 

“Espio, can you not?” Amy growled. "You're kind of interrupting something here."

“Yeah, not cool, man,” Sonic agreed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. 

“What are you talking about?” Espio asked. “I’ve been here this whole time.”

Amy blushed beat red and looked as though she was about to tear Espio's head from his shoulders. The chameleon felt it was best to tell her the truth. 

“I’m just joking, Amy,” Espio told her matter-of-factly. “At least, I am this time. I’m actually here on behalf of Vector. He woke up a little early. There is a matter he wishes to discuss with you. Resistance business.”

Amy sighed. “Oh, alright. I’m coming. It’s about time I get back to work anyway.”

She and Sonic exchanged a forlorn glance, but Sonic quickly put on a proud smirk. Suddenly, Amy felt a surge of warmth in her. Sonic’s smile never failed to embolden her. 

After blowing a loving kiss to Sonic from a few feet away, she turned around and followed Espio out of the storage room. Sonic watched her go. 

Once Amy was out of sight, Sonic sat back down on the bench. He could feel the infection spreading, but he still had a few minutes before he needed to get running again. 

He gazed at nothing in particular, daydreaming about his moment with Amy just now. He couldn’t deny that he had been secretly hoping for an encounter with her like this for a while, especially after seeing how dejected Amy looked. He couldn’t stand to see her so sad. There was nothing he wanted more to whisk her away to a place where she could relax and never be unhappy again, right by his side. But he knew that they both had a job to do. 

Sonic found himself pondering his own words. He told Amy to never give up hope, but did he really feel that himself? After all, Amy had a point. Things were bad, and they were only getting worse. Normally, Sonic laughed in the face of adversity. When the going got tough, he got going. Nothing ever slowed him down, not even when the odds were stacked against him. For the first time that he could remember, though, the situation was getting to him. What chance did they really stand?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, something else popped up. He thought of Amy, her visage of her encompassing his mind’s eye. Her optimism was contagious, and her passion swelled Sonic with warmth. He remembered how much he loves Amy Rose. With her around, how could they possibly lose?

Sonic smirked. It was nearly time for him to get moving. Invigorated by his encounter with Amy, Sonic felt once again that he could do anything. In a flash of blue, the fastest thing alive dashed out of the storage room and back into the base. It was time to go full speed ahead and win this war. 


End file.
